1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a telecommunication system. In particular, this system provides versatile operating functions to a telephone subscriber by (1) storing a plurality of names and telephone numbers inside the present invention as his/her telephone directory, (2) transferring incoming phone calls to the user's designated telephone, pager and cellular phone, (3) screening undesired calls to preserve his/her privacy, (4) recording incoming call numbers and messages through a voice digitalization process, (5) providing features which are available in current telephone sets such as "Hold", "Mute", "Flash", etc. and (6) integrating the user's telephone sets on his/her premises to become a Page/Intercom system.
2. Background of the Invention
Telephones have become a primary form of communication today. As technology progresses, new telecommunication devices are being developed and commercialized so quickly, making an enormous impact to our daily lives. For example, pagers and cellular phones have made communications so much more effective that demand for such devices are expected to increase drastically over the next several years. In addition, information technology is prevailing in our current society where an individual's personal information is easily accessible to the public. Although some laws have been instituted to protect an individual's privacy in certain areas, there still persists a deluge of unwanted and unexpected phone calls, junk mail, etc.
There are three important aspects regarding telephone systems which are frequently a concern of most telephone subscribers. First, that one can be reached even when he is not near a telephone by transferring an incoming call to his pager, cellular phone, or a designated telephone. Second, that privacy is preserved by screening and not answering unwanted calls. Third, that one is not bothered by phone rings from unwanted or wrong number calls, particularly in the evening.
There are a number of ways to at least partially eliminate unwanted calls. Many schemes have been proposed. One way is to remain unlisted in the telephone directory. Despite this precaution, the number may be conveyed through purchase and trade within the telemarketing industry. Therefore, an unlisted phone number is not a fool-proof means for protecting privacy. However, it should be realized that an unlisted number also poses an exclusionary communication barrier; those who are genuinely interested in communicating with someone who has an unlisted telephone number are unable to.
Often, people employ an automatic telephone answering machine to avoid unwanted phone calls. The drawback of using this instrument is that the user is still constantly bothered by a ringing telephone every time there is an incoming call. In addition, the user must be in the general vicinity of the answering machine to listen to the voice and to decide if the phone call is someone to whom he would like to speak. Moreover, the user must turn off the answering machine before he can talk to the person on the line. This can sometimes be a very awkward and/or annoying situation to both the user and caller.
A recent innovation presently being offered by regional telephone companies, such as Pacific Bell, is the "Caller I.D." feature. The "Caller I.D." service is provided by the telephone company for a monthly service charge. When a caller calls a user having this service, the telephone company will transfer the caller's information, such as a telephone number, to the subscriber. A special device is required by the user for displaying the caller's phone number. Usually, this service will send the caller's phone number between the first and second ring. To distinguish desired calls, the subscriber must have good memory skills to know which calls he wants to answer. Essentially, to maximize the benefits of such a system, a subscriber must be able to immediately identify a caller solely by the displayed phone number.
In addition, some of the same disadvantages of having an answering machine arise in the "Caller I.D." system. First, this service has the same disruptive quality; the telephone rings with every incoming call. Second, in order to screen calls, the "Caller I.D." system requires the subscriber to be within the general vicinity of the display unit. In addition, the "Caller I.D." service has been challenged by the various regional Public Utility Commissions for possibly invading the caller's individual privacy. Finally, the cost of the display devices is not insignificant; a user will typically purchase multiple devices which retail currently between $75.00 and $200.00 per device.
It has also been suggested that a security code feature be used to screen incoming phone calls. These proposed security codes have employed the following techniques: multiple digits, combinations of symbol and number, or the caller's telephone number. The security codes are intended to prevent easy access by unwanted callers by passing through only those callers which provide the authorized code. Prior inventions for security code units always include a memory circuit (mechanical or microprocessor) and a comparing circuit. A preset security code is stored in the memory circuit. In the process of receiving an incoming phone call, the caller must enter the security code. The input information is then compared with the preset security code stored in the memory circuit. If a match is found, a ringing signal generated by a second ringer generator is transmitted to a loudspeaker on the user's premises. If there is no match or no input from the caller during a predetermined period of time, the caller is directed to an answering machine or the call is disconnected.
There are many disadvantages associated with these screening devices. First, some of these systems do not announce any instructions to the caller. The caller does not know how to respond to these systems. Second, callers often have a preset time limit in which to input the necessary security codes. Typically, the time limit expires and the system defaults by disconnecting the call. Third, a telephone answering machine is often used in many of these prior art screening devices for announcing the operating messages. This obviously requires a special kind of answering machine and interface. A system with a built-in memory circuit to announce only the instruction message is neither equipped to handle the input information properly nor able to preserve the information from incoming calls for the user to review at a later time. This may result in the user missing a desired or important phone call.
In addition, these screening systems use a preset security code which is impractical for callers who must somehow remember the receiving party's code. If many of these systems exist, a caller would be burdened with the awesome task of retaining the codes. This is impractical for a typical consumer and makes this type of a screening system both user unfriendly and commercially unmarketable.
If such a screening device were to use a plurality of telephone numbers stored in a memory circuit to identify access codes, this also has a number of drawbacks. The user must input many telephone numbers into its internal memory, increasing the margin of error for inputting an incorrect number, particularly due to the lack of any feedback mechanism. The device also does not provide a simple means for the user to easily access the device externally. In addition, such devices typically utilize the auto dialing memory to store the identifying telephone numbers. This limits the number of telephone numbers that can be stored and requires a loudspeaker to alert the user of incoming calls.
Furthermore, most prior screening devices are connected to the phone line at one location in the user's residence. However, most residences or businesses have multiple device connections to a single telephone line. When screening devices are connected in parallel to the phone line with other extension telephone, each of the extension telephone will emit a telephone ringing sound before the screening devices respond to the incoming call. To rectify this problem, the user must manually deactivate the ringing mechanism in the other connected phone sets. Consequently, the user cannot hear the phone ring while away from the screening device because the other telephone sets have been silenced. It has been suggested to connect the screening device in a serial manner with or in front of other connected telephone sets and transmit a high AC ringing voltage (similar to the ringing voltage transmitted from the telephone company's central office (CO) line) to trigger the ringing mechanism located in the attached telephone sets. However, this is quite cumbersome as the tasks of locating the closest physical point on the user's premises to the outside phone line and connecting the screening device serially to the phone line is quite difficult.
Another alternative that has also been proposed requires the installation of an electrical loudspeaker system within the user's premises. The cost of installing such loudspeaker system and the transmission of the ringing signals, as well as the annoying sound level of this loudspeaker system, makes the system unfavorable in use.
It has also been suggested that the screening devices provide a way to use the telephones in the home as an intercom system. This intercom system simply triggers the other connected telephone sets by generating a high voltage ringing signal similar to the signal generated on the CO line. This signal causes the connected telephone sets to emit an alerting ringing sound when the high voltage ringing signal is received. In order for this system to work, the proposed device to control the intercom must be connected serially in front of the other connected telephone sets. In addition, the device has to be electrically isolated temporarily somehow from the CO line to avoid damaging the switching board at the telephone company's terminal station when a high voltage ringing signal is transmitted by the device to generate an alert at the other telephone sets. Moreover, the device cannot specifically page a designated telephone set, but rather issues the page to all connected telephone sets.